


The demon within

by 8bitJames_Edward



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitJames_Edward/pseuds/8bitJames_Edward
Summary: Edward was abused and made fun of by the other engines except for one. He tries to ignore it until he snapped and released his inner demon.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward is a blue mix traffic engine with the number two on his tender. He's the oldest engine on sodor and the wisest. But he has problems with his fellow engines. They tease him and abuse the poor engine. Edward doesn't say anything and tries to ignore the ignorant comments and the bruises. He wants it to end but he's not the only one. James the red traffic engine with the number five on his tender hated how the others treated him. The other day James saw Edward crying he didn't say anything and watched him. He always tried to talk to Edward but he would puff away before he could. 

James was shunting cars when he heard a familiar voice scream for help. He went as fast as his pistons would pump. 

"EDWARD" he yelled loudly. 

The sight he saw brought tears to his eyes. He felt his heart break and his anger rise. Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and Percy were laughing at Edward. James starting shaking from his anger. Henry went to puff up beside James but he snapped. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS HE'S OUR FRIEND" He had a lot of steam coming out of his funnel and his face was red. 

Gordon and Henry stayed where they were and laughed at James. Thomas and Percy steamed away. Edward saw that James was angry and was frightened. Eventually he calmed down and took deep breaths. 

" Wow your such a loser James Getting angry over him that's pathetic " Gordon said. 

"Yeah James your totally not a cool or splendid engine" Henry said rudely. 

James didn't care about what they had to say. He coupled up to Edward and took him to the steam works. Gordon was not happy with that decision. So he followed James and when they got to a junction Gordon pushed James down the wrong track. He was heading for a bridge that wasn't finished yet. Edward was trying to warn him but he was so weak he couldn't speak. But he had to warn him somehow. An idea blew into his funnel he thought using his whistle might help. With the strength he had left he blew his whistle. James realized that him doing that was to warn him so he stopped abruptly. 

"Why did you have me stop for?" He asked

"The bridge up ahead is not finished Gordon tried to make you go off the edge" Edward said weakly. 

James gasped. 

"Thank you Edward you saved us both" He smiled. 

"Your welcome James" He smiled back. 

James reversed and when he got back to the junction he continued down the right track to get to the steam works. 

*20 hours later*

Edward finally came out of the steam works he was surprised to see James there. James smiled at him and waited for him to say something. 

"Thank you James for helping me" He said blushing a little. 

"No problem Eddie anything for you" He blushed a little as well. 

They both headed back to the sheds only to be met with an angry Gordon and smirking Henry. James didn't like where this was heading. Gordon charged at Edward and pushed him into James who nearly fell in the turntable. 

" Nobody wants you here so fuck off " Henry said ruder than ever. 

"Henry is right Edward no one likes you I don't know why your still here" He was mad as hell. 

James was getting mad and he could feel his boiler bubbling. Edward was crying begging for the pain to stop then it happened. He went silent and started twitching. James, Henry and Gordon noticed and they were confused, scared, and angry. Slowly Edward's color started to fade and his eyes darkened to straight black. Then two red dots appeared on his eyes. 

 

He laughed as words and scars appeared on him. James backed onto the turntable. He was terrified and didn't want to move anymore. Edward laughed evily and started changing. There was a bright flash and then their stood Edward but he looked different. He was a human. James was shocked. 

"E-Edward" He said nervously. 

"What's the matter James are you afraid me now" He smirked. 

Gordon and Henry were speechless and were staring at Edward. They wanted to move but they couldn't. 

Little did they know something bad was gonna happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was smirking and looking at the three engines. He knew what had to be done. So he attacked James. Edward was stabbing him and tearing him  apart. James was in tears begging him to stop but he wouldn't. Gordon and Henry were so afraid that they started panicking. After Edward finished killing James he Rerected James and he looked odd. He was grey and he had neon blue eyes with pink dots on them. He laughed. 

" Well it looks like he's under my control now" Edward said. 

James was changing into a human while Edward was getting closer to Gordon and Henry. 

"S-stay away y-you freak" He was studering. 

Edward twitched and felt rage rising in his body. He watched as James walked up beside him. 

"I think it's time we teach these two a lesson" James smirked. 

"Good idea James" He smirked. 

Henry was terrified and he was all the way in the shed. Gordon was trying to stay brave but it slowly faded the closer James got. 

"J-james you don't have to do this we're friends remember" Gordon was shaking. 

All he did was stare at him like he said something new to him. But it wasn't enough to stop his urge. He lounged at Gordon and ripped him apart. Gordon tried not to cry but it was useless. His tears streamed down his face slowly they went from blue to red. Edward was loving every minute of it. Gordon let out his last breath before he died. James was laughing and looked over at the green engine. Henry was in tears he didn't want to die. James went to attack Henry but Edward stopped him. Edward went over to Gordon and Resurrected him. He was not the same and that made Henry break down. 

 

He slowly got on his feet. Gordon was no longer in his train form. He  felt a smirk appear as he looked at Henry. Edward walked over to Gordon. 

"You know what to do" He stepped aside. 

"Yes sir"he walked over to Henry. 

" G-gordon p-please dont" He was studdering. 

That only made him smile. He stepped in the shed and closed the doors behind him. All James and Edward heard was a blood curling scream. They smiled at one another. 

*16 minutes later*

The screaming stopped then doors opened. It revealed a bloody Gordon and dead Henry. Edward smiled at his servant's work. 

"Good job I knew you would listen to me eventually" He smiled. 

Gordon returned the smile and stood next to James. Edward walked to Henry then resurrected him. 

 

Henry groaned as he stood up. He looked around to see Edward looking at him. Edward lead him to the others and he was met with smiles. 

"Now that this is done we'll split up" He looked at the others. 

James,Gordon and Henry looked at each other than back at Edward. 

"Gordon you go with Henry I'll go with james" He smirked at James. 

James felt a slight blush appear. Gordon nodded and put his arm around Henry. Edward was enjoying the sights in front of him. He knew everything would go just as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a title so yeah
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	3. Chapter 3

James and Edward were walking around looking to see who would be their next victim. They saw a lot of engines who would be perfect but one in particular caught James's eye. 

"How about duck" He looked at Edward. 

Edward nodded then smiled. 

James walked over to duck. Duck's eyes Widened when he saw James. 

"J-james what happened you" He tried to reverse. 

" Don't worry about me. You should be worried about yourself " He smirked. 

Duck was confused by what he said. But didn't get to think about it after he felt a terrible stinging in his side. He started coughing up blood and crying blood. 

"J-james p-please s-stop" He begged. 

But he didn't stop. He kept continuing and listening to duck cry and scream. What he didn't know was Oliver heard everything and was going to tell someone. But when he went to puff away something pierced his boiler and he cried out in pain. 

"Where do you think your going" He asked with a smile. 

Oliver looked over at the person and he was shocked when he realized who it was. 

"E-Edward what h-happened to you" He was groaning in pain. 

Edward didn't respond and repeatedly stabbed him to death. Oliver cried out with each time he felt the weapon pierce into him. Eventually it went silent no more screaming from Oliver or duck just laughter from James and Edward. James was looking at the engines when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Edward smiling. James stood up and stood behind Edward as he resurrected Oliver and duck. 

 

Duck stood up first and looked around. Then he saw Oliver on the ground. He walked over to him and helped him up. Oliver felt a small blush appear on his face. Duck giggled and walked Oliver over to James and Edward who were smiling. 

"You two will be working together. I'm sure you two will get along just fine"

"Yes sir" Duck said then winked at Oliver. 

Oliver's face was very red and that made all three of them laugh. Then duck grabbed Oliver's face gently and kissed him. Edward and James were smiling they were happy for their friends. Duck pulled away and saw the shocked look on his face. 

"Your so cute Oliver" He blushed. 

"You're cuter duckie" Duck blushed at the name. 

The four talked for a bit then they split up. they all had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask what goes through my head when I write this because I have no clue XD
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon and Henry were having a conversation until they heard arguing. This put a smile on both of their faces. They followed the yelling and found Donald and Douglas. Henry whispered to Gordon. 

" Gordon go pretend to be a worker and yell for Donald I'll take care of Douglas " Henry smiled. 

"I'm on it" He smiled back. 

Gordon ran to a building far from the twins and yelled for Donald. The twins heard the person yell and Donald took off. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He went to reverse but felt something sharp hit his face. He cried out but he was to far away for Douglas to hear him. He heard laughter and saw a figure of a person. 

"Aye who goes there" Donald asked. 

The person only laughed and walked into view. Donald gasped. 

"G-gordon" His eyes widened. 

Gordon walked up to Donald and touched the cut. Donald winced and tried to back away. 

"Your not going anywhere Donald" He said sternly. 

Donald froze in place. He wished he never argued with his brother or followed the voice. Donald cried out again when he felt the blade go through his boiler.

"DOUGIE" he yelled but got no response. 

"He won't hear you" Gordon said. 

Donald cried begging for it to stop but it never did. Gordon enjoyed the sounds coming out of Donald. Eventually it went quiet and there was blood all over the tracks. He was happy with what he did. Gordon walked back to Henry. 

"It's done" He smirked. 

"Good now I have to deal with him" He pointed at Douglas. 

"Oh here's a picture of his dead brother I'm sure he'll love that" He laughed quietly. 

Henry smiled and grabbed the picture. Then grabbed his knife out of his back pocket and stabbed Douglas in the face. He screamed but no one was around to hear him. 

" W-what happened" He cried. 

Henry laughed at him. Douglas looked over at the person laughing. 

"H-henry w-why" Douglas asked. 

He didn't respond and held the photo in his hand.

"I have something to show you Douglas" He smirked. 

Douglas started crying and begging for Henry to leave him alone. Henry loved listening to him beg. 

"DONNIE HELP ME" He cried out. 

Henry laughed and showed Douglas the picture. He gasped and felt everything shut down. 

"My brother i-is d-dead" He was shocked. 

Douglas felt a sharp pain and he cried out hoping someone could hear him. But nobody could. Each stab he screamed and yelled. But eventually it got quiet and there was blood everywhere. Gordon was smiling at Henry. Then he walked back to Donald's body and resurrected him. Donald had trouble standing up but eventually he got the hang of it. He and Gordon walked back to Henry and Douglas's dead body. Donald looked at the body and nearly fell. He realized who it was and started crying. Henry and Gordon noticed and they felt bad. Donald hid behind a building and let his tears flow. While he was crying Henry resurrected Douglas. 

 

He stood up and felt dizzy. He looked around and didn't see Donald anywhere. 

"Where's Donnie" He asked. 

Gordon told him to follow him behind the building. There sat Donald crying wishing this all would end. 

"Donnie" He smiled. 

Donald looked and smiled back. 

"DOUGIE" he yelled and ran up to him. 

Donald was happy to see his brother maybe too happy. When Donald was hugging Douglas he looked into his eyes then kissed him. Henry's mouth dropped open and Gordon passed out. Donald pulled away blushing. Douglas was shocked and looked over at Henry. 

" S-sorry Dougie" Donald was embarrassed. 

Douglas wasn't mad he felt happy and hugged his brother. 

* 4 hours later*

Gordon finally woke up and stood up. He grabbed Henry's arm and told him they had to get moving. Henry said goodbye to Donald and Douglas who were in a make out session. Gordon just walked away and Henry followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what just happened but I'm gonna stick with it
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver and duck were walking together enjoying each others company. But there was a loud crack that broke their loving looks. 

"W-what was that" Oliver asked. 

"Idk but we have to find out" Duck said sternly. 

Oliver loved when duck was stern. It showed that he is the dominant one. The sound of foot steps started to get louder. Duck saw two figures and growled. Oliver hid behind duck crying silently. 

"Show yourselves" Duck growled.

The two figures stepped forward and smiled at duck and Oliver. Duck knew them but he couldn't remember how. One figure stepped closer and spoke. 

"Hello Duck you should remember me and my brother" Donald smiled. 

Oliver was still shaking and crying behind duck. 

"Donald Douglas?" He asked. 

"Aye that's us" Douglas chimed in. 

Donald looked at the figure behind duck and frowned. 

"Did we scare the wee one behind you?" He asked sadness was in his voice. 

Duck looked behind him. Oliver had his eyes shut with tears streaming down his face. Donald and Douglas felt terrible they didn't mean to scare him. 

"It's ok Oliver it's just Donald and Douglas" Duck hugged him. 

"We're very sorry Oliver" Donald said sadly. 

Oliver looked past duck but didn't say a word. He was scared and was shaking badly. 

"It's fine. Just explain what you two were doing out here" Duck said. 

They both blushed. Neither could or wanted to answer that. Oliver looked at the two and noticed the blush. He also started to get an idea in his head. 

"You two were having fun with each other. Weren't you?" Oliver asked curiously. 

Duck nearly passed out when he said that. Donald nodded and Douglas looked down ashamed. They knew it was wrong but it felt right to them. 

"Guys don't feel ashamed. As long as your happy that's all that matters" He smiled. 

Douglas never looked up until he heard a familiar whistle. Donald knew it to. They motioned duck and Oliver to follow them as they went to find the engine. Then they saw it a bright yellow engine with a nameplate on its side. The nameplate said Bill. One of the brendom bay twins. Douglas grabbed Oliver's wrist and ran over to Bill when he was distracted. Oliver knew what he had to do. He looked around for a sharp object. Oliver found a blade and stabbed Bill right in the boiler. Bill cried out and he was heard. Ben puffed as fast he could to find him. He saw his brother with blade in his boiler and two figures beside him. Ben was gonna go get help but he couldn't move. He tried but nothing would happen. 

"Why can't I move" Ben grunted. 

Donald had stuck a pipe in Ben's wheels while Duck grab another blade. Douglas ripped the blade out Bill's boiler and looked him in the eye. 

"Douglas what the hell is going on" Bill groaned. 

Oliver walked up beside Douglas with the blade in his hand. He smiled at Bill but his smile faded as threw the blade and it went into Bill's face. Bill cried out and blood streamed from his face. 

"W-why" That's all he could manage to say. 

Oliver and Douglas just looked at each other then laughed. Bill slowly felt his breathing slow down. He was loosing blood fast. The more blood he lost the weaker he got. Bill's eyes were fading so was his color. Soon he took his last breath then died right in front of his brother. Ben was crying begging Bill to wake up. But nothing happened. 

"B-bill.why would y-you do this to h-him." Ben whimpered. 

Oliver, Duck, Donald and Douglas just looked at him. Duck walked over to Ben and caressed his face. Ben knew something was gonna happen and he was right. Donald threw the blade in Ben's eye. Ben screamed. He knew that this was gonna be the end of the line for him. Ben didn't even try to move, struggle or cry out he just let it happened. Before he took his last breath he looked into Douglas's eyes then mouthed the words "I'm sorry". Douglas looked away then he heard a finale breath from Ben. 

"You ok Dougie" He asked concern laced his voice. 

Douglas didn't answer and walked over to Bill to bring him back to life. Bill stood up and eyes were purple and his yellow was faded. Donald did the same to Ben and his eyes were orange and his yellow was also faded. 

The brendom bay twins looked at each other then at the four people staring at them. Bill felt odd and Ben was in pain. 

"It's gonna take sometime to get used to but after a while it gets better" Duck smiled. 

Bill and Ben nodded. Douglas had walked away when no one was looking. Oliver noticed he was gone and went to go find him. 

" It'll be fine. Just don't talk to him. I'll be fine. I'll b-be f-fine" Douglas said to himself. 

Oliver heard what he said and frowned. He was thinking maybe Douglas and Ben were a thing and something happened. 

"Douglas what you doing?" He asked curiously. 

He gasped. Dougie didn't realize that anyone knew he was gone. All he did was smiled then walked back to Donald. Oliver knew something was up but he had no clue what it was. He'd let it go for now. Donald and Duck were talking to the twins about they had to do. They nodded then they were gone with a bright flash. The four looked at each other. Donald was smirking. Duck started kissing Oliver's neck. Oliver moaned which made Donald laugh. Douglas on the other hand just stared at the ground. He wouldn't talk or smile. After their long conversation about Douglas they went their separate ways to go find more victims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that its taking me so long to finish chapters I'm just not doing so well. 
> 
> ~8bitJames/Edward


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was walking along when he found the perfect place to call his. It was callans castle. He thought taking over the castle would be great. So he snuck up to castle and each person he saw he killed them silently. Edward then realized James wasn't with him. He shrugged to himself and decided to go find him later. 

*back at Knapford station*

James was sitting on the edge of the platform. He was crying. James hated himself for what he had become. He didn't want to be this way. His friends didn't want to be this way Ethier. Edward didn't care about him. James realized that he was on his own. He stood up. Then he saw Gordon and Henry. He ran the opposite direction but something grabbed him and he fell. When he turned to look back it was Gordon who grabbed him. 

"James why are you running?" Gordon asked curiously. 

James didn't respond he was shaking and felt more tears sting his eyes. Henry could tell something was wrong. 

"It's ok James. No one's gonna hurt you I promise" He put on a hand on his shoulder. 

James flinched when he did that. They had never seen him like this before. Slowly James started to calm down. He still would tense up if he was touched. Gordon and Henry felt bad for James. He seemed to be the only one taking everything out on himself. 

"James what's wrong. It's not like you to be so jumpy" Gordon said. 

He wanted to talk to them but he felt like he would get in trouble if he did. Then he realized the one he would get in trouble with wasn't there. 

"I-its Edward" Tears started to stream down his face. 

"What did he do?" Henry asked. 

James's lip quivered as he looked at Gordon and Henry. He fell to knees as he kept crying. Gordon kneeled down in front of him. 

"It's ok james. We're here for you" Gordon said sweetly. 

James hugged Gordon. He cried into his shoulder. This life is not what he wanted. They had never seen him so upset. Henry had walked away to go get some water. James was snuggled up against Gordon's chest. He didn't mind at all. But Edward was not so happy about it. He was watching them and felt a growl grow in his throat. James heard the faint growl and his face turned very pale. He wanted to run but held onto Gordon tightly. He looked down at James and frowned. 

"What's wrong. You look like you've just seen a ghost" He laughed a little. 

"He's h-here. I h-heard him." James was shaking. 

"I think your just being paranoid. Just relax and drink some water" He hands James the water bottle. 

James hesitantly takes the bottle. He doesn't open it and just looks at it. 

"I promise I didn't do anything to it. I know it took me awhile but I fell and knocked myself out. " He laughed. 

James smiled a little and opened the bottle. He took a sip from it and closed the bottle. Edward growled again loud enough for all three of them to hear. Henry looked at James who was fast asleep. So he thought maybe it was just him growling in his sleep. Gordon and Henry Sat with their legs straight out. They layed James across their legs so he didn't have to sleep on the ground. He smiled in his sleep knowing he had caring friends. Edward wasn't gonna let this happen. He knew James could sense his presence. 

"You can pretend I'm not here James. But you know I'll come back. I always do." He smirked then was gone with a flash.

Henry and Gordon caught a quick glimpse of the flash. 

"What was that" Henry questioned. 

"Idk Henry. But I think we need to keep a close eye on our friend" Gordon said sternly. 

They both looked down at their sleeping friend. Maybe James was telling the truth. Edward must of been here and they didn't believe him. Gordon was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a light snore beside him. Henry had fallen asleep and was out cold. Gordon tensed up a little when Henry somehow managed to push himself and Gordon to the ground. Henry had his head on Gordon's chest. James moved up a little so he was on top of both of them. Gordon rolled and his eyes and smiled. He had great friends but he lost the friend who was there for him most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finished yay!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy  
> ~8bitJames/Edward


End file.
